<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>champagne problems by keimingyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069179">champagne problems</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keimingyu/pseuds/keimingyu'>keimingyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, M/M, New Years, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keimingyu/pseuds/keimingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the night sky was blasting with a chorus of firework noises and the cheers of people </p><p>but the only sounds that mattered were the ones from the moment sungjin and wonpil were creating in that tiny space—the giggles, the coming up for air, the yearning all manifesting in the way they would reach for each other.</p><p>it wasn’t even desperation and it was close to longing but in the mix of the wanting for the other, there was so much fear.</p><p>because they knew, deep down, this was a problem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>champagne problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey!! i actually just can’t sleep and i’ve been listening to evermore on loop for days now (hence the title) and thought why not try to write something. its been awhile since i’ve written anything or actually used my creative juices to try and make something so pls understand LKDJFLKSDJF anyway i hope u enjoy!!</p><p>tw // alcohol !!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“happy new year, wonpil.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“happy new year, sungjin.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“cheers.” the sky is bursting with colour and there is a chorus collectively sung by the sound of the fireworks and the people cheering.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">noise fills the air but sungjin and wonpil sit there together with a bottle of champagne unfazed by any of it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it’s as if the tiny space they stayed in had some force field that canceled out anything attempting to take their attention away from each other.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and so, with full, complete attention to one another;</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">with wonpil looking into sungjin’s eyes—the eyes he could write novels about, the eyes that brought him to pull up “what does it mean to have stars in your eyes?” on Google search, the eyes he caught himself staring into too deeply</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">with sungjin holding wonpil’s hand—the hands that were nothing like his; they were much softer and skinnier while his were calloused and rough on the edges, the hands that reminded him what it felt like to be held, the hands he caught himself holding onto too tightly</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">with them in their tiny space in the vast universe, they were invincible. they were untouchable.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">they were free.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">so, so free.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and there is nothing more beautiful than two people in a moment where nothing stands between them but there is also nothing more dangerous than two people whose brand of love is marked by risk.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wonpil pushes himself forward and whatever tiny division the bottle of champagne created was nonexistent.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he kisses sungjin and sungjin kisses back.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the night sky was blasting with a chorus of firework noises and the cheers of people </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">but the only sounds that mattered were the ones from the moment sungjin and wonpil were creating in that tiny space—the giggles, the coming up for air, the yearning all manifesting in the way they would reach for each other.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it wasn’t even desperation and it was close to longing but in the mix of the wanting for the other, there was so much fear.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">because they knew, deep down, this was a problem.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">they knew their love was timed and they knew this tiny space would eventually become another patch of grass in this vast world.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">they knew their love wasn’t ready for the world. it was still too feeble, too weak— or maybe they were just too afraid to even try to let it stand on its own two feet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“let’s pretend.” sungjin says, breaking away from wonpil.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wonpil looks at him, still a bit shaken by the way sungjin’s lips felt across his. “pretend that what?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“pretend that everything is okay and everything is this easy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">sungjin picks up the bottle of champagne that toppled over and fills their glasses.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“cheers.” sungjin lifts his glass but wonpil doesn’t let his glass meet his.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">instead, he chugs the champagne in one go as if it isn’t the fancy, expensive drink that it is, and kisses sungjin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">if the first time was filled with fear, this time wonpil made sure that he would let a bit more courage linger on his lips hoping it would spill into the moment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and it did.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">sungjin pulls away for a brief moment to chug down his glass and comes back to wonpil, picking up from where they left off. it could be the alcohol settling and liquid courage or it could be the noise in the skies. but whatever it is, it is strong enough to make sungjin and wonpil inseperable.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">they reach for each other so desperately, letting their fingers say the words they are too afraid to verbalise.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“let’s try.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“don’t be afraid.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“don’t leave.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i wish it were easier.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i wish we could stay like this forever.” wonpil leans on sungjin’s shoulder as the two bask in the glorious colours the sky has put together.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">sungjin leaves a kiss on his forehead. “i wish we could too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“but it isn’t that easy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wonpil sighs, staring into sungjin’s eyes. “i know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“our love is quite a mess, isn’t it?” sungjin laughs, reaching for wonpil’s hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“it’s messy as hell, sungjin.” wonpil finds himself curling his fingers into the spaces between sungjin’s calloused ones.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the sky goes quiet and the cheers slowly die down. the night is slowly becoming another typical one and the magic of the moment finds itself dying.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">with the chorus in the skies fading, a new sound enters to fill the silence.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the breaking and shattering of their hearts knowing full well time’s up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wonpil stands up and brushes off the grass on his clothes, reaches his hand out for sungjin to help him get up but sungjin refuses to.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“hey, come on we need to go. someone might see us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“we’ll get our turn, won’t we?” sungjin asks as he stares blankly into the blanket of smoke left by the fireworks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wonpil picks up the bottle of champagne and starts cleaning up. “what do you mean?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“we won’t have to hide forever, right? one day, we’ll be able to love in the open, won’t we?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the ache in wonpil’s heart is panging, reminding itself it’s there. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the weight of their love presses on his shoulder and the pain is almost tangible. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i’m not sure, sungjin.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">sungjin stands up and uses cleaning as a sorry excuse to reach for wonpil’s hand one last time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i love you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wonpil looks at him in utter shock but whatever ache he was feeling just moments ago finds itself mended.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it’s like being one piece away from completing a puzzle and finding the lone piece you were looking for was right in front of you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you piece it in and the picture is complete.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">sungjin’s “i love you” somehow filled wonpil’s void.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and that sentence was lingering in between them all along.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i love you too.” wonpil says.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">they say it to each other and the hopeful love story is written.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">there is a tad bit of champagne left and the two split whatever is left.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“we didn’t get to do this awhile ago. you kissed me before we could clink glasses.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wonpil laughs. “do i have to say so—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">sungjin kisses wonpil so quickly wonpil’s cheeks start to go red.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“that’s just for the sake of poetic justice.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“cheers.” their glasses clink and the champagne bubbles.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the night is quiet—so different from how it started.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">their love is brave—ready to take on the world.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and their love is trying—refusing to let itself become another tragic love story.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>